Ultra Rare Price Guide (Android)
This page provides a general overview of card prices in Legend of the Cryptids as a function of their general stats and skill type. Note that his page is meant to be a guide, and as such prices of specific cards will generally not be shown on here (save for some exceptions). Using this guide To use this guide, simply match the card whose price you're looking up with the appropriate table on this page. Afterwards, look at your card's maximum PM attack/defense (use the one that's higher) and skill, and match it up with the appropriate section of the table. The value indicated is the approximate price range which you can expect your card to be sold at. For example, if you are looking up Barbara, Ultimate Empress, find the table for power 17 cards, and look at the row for defense dropping skills and the column for cards with over 14,000 attack/defense. The value indicated here will be the approximate price range in which you will likely find Barbara selling at. Important notes When using this guide and referencing value ranges, please keep in mind the following: *All values reflect the price of base (unevolved) cards. Please note that values will differ for PM cards, which are usually double the price of base cards. *All values are in potions (Energy Drinks/Power Potions). *Generally, the higher the power the higher the price. *Skill is important: **One element boosts skills are generally worth more than other kinds of skills. **The greater the magnitude of the skill (Great boost vs. large boost), the greater the value of the card. **Cards which drop both attack and defense are rare and highly valued. **Cards with event skills are worth the most before the start of their respective event. From then on, prices will tend to decrease and depreciate to a small fraction of their original value. **For cards with less popular skills (drop to specific elements), stat efficiency matters more since they are often used as backline cards. *Generally, attack cards are worth more than defense cards, and often are valued at the lower end of table ranges. *Artwork and rarity matters, and often can push a card's value higher than other cards. *Special evolution cards are often worth an extraordinary amount, due to their rarity and difficulty in obtaining necessary parts. *Most low powered (below 13) cards obtained as event rewards are considered "junk" and are often used to enhance skill rather than as legitimate pieces of a deck. **Cards with high stat efficiency are the exception. Finally, please keep in mind that prices fluctuate on a minute-to-minute basis. As such, these values are meant to serve as a rough guide so players have some idea of the worth of their cards. As well, it is important to note that while table values apply to a large portion of cards, exceptions and outliers exist outside or price ranges. Please see exceptions below for some of these cards. Skill level and prices The skill level of a card often plays an important role in the value of a card, and can often push the value of a card by a significant amount. This is especially the case with cards which possess a highly sought after skill. As a general rule of thumb, skill only matters for PM cards since skill resets after evolving a card. Additionally, skill level often times only affects a card's price when the skill is above level 4. The below table illustrates the relationship between price and skill level. Note that price increase percentages are based on the unskilled PM card's price. Attack/defense boosting/dropping cards Power 20 Power 19 Power 18 Power 17 Power 16 Power 14-15 Note: Prices in this category tend to be more varied due to the presence of cards with a magnitude effect of "large", especially for cards under power 15. Under Power 13 *No great boost cards exist for this category. Event cards Event skill cards Before event After event *The event skills for these cards only last one event, so their value will depend on their alternate skills. See the above sections for values of these cards after events. Special evolution cards Special exceptions This section outlines specific prices for cards which don't fit within price trends. Category:Android Category:Ultra Rare Category:Prices